1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washable electric appliances and more particularly to a casing for a washable electric appliance.
2. Prior Art
Casing for electric devices is frequently made from a synthetic resin plastic or a metallic material. Such casing has a drawback that when the casing gets wet with water, the water, remaining thereon after the device or appliance has been shaken to remove the water, spreads out on the surface of the casing and in some cases flows into the electrical portions of the device of appliance causing a short circuit problem. Furthermore, a wet device or appliance tends to slip out of the user's hand while being used. To prevent the device or appliance from slipping out of the user's hand, a casing with a plurality of projections on its surface has been proposed so that the casing may snugly fit the user's fingers or hands and such projections have been designed to be large to perform their function and have no effect on the removable of the remaining water. In addition, an electric shaver of the type which the waste hair may be washed away with water has another imperfection in that the user may be bothered by a foul smell. That is, the shaved off waste hair is likely to be mixed with particles of skin and fatty substances shaved away together with the hairs which is cohesive, corrosive and apt to solidify; therefore, if water remains in the waste hair receptacle on the shaver, bacteria grow in the waste with the aid of remaining water and the waste incrust the inner surface of the receptacle thereby emitting a foul smell and producing an unsanitary condition.